


Табак

by Olivin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На арт: http://storage9.static.itmages.ru/i/14/0224/h_1393271430_1473320_de2364f6fc.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Табак

— До пошлости дорогой табак, — хмыкает Леви, но делает очередную затяжку и будто специально кладёт больную ногу так, что без поддержки точно бы потерял равновесия и свалился с кресла. Без поддержки — но Эрвин вовсе не прочь Леви поддержать: тот не каждый день сидит у него голый на коленях и меланхолично размышляет о сортах табака.  
— Мэр не станет курить плохой.  
Леви фыркает и прикрывает глаза.  
— Он весь одинаковый. И весь до пошлости дорогой. Но только мэрия считает, что они курят какой-то особенный. И только от мэрии остаётся столько окурков.  
Эрвин задумчиво через плечо Леви на стол и думает, что полная пепельница окурков и дым в собственной голове — не такая уж и большая цена за сохранение разведкорпуса. Особенно если перед этим авансом разрушил полгорода.  
— Интересовался раньше табаком?  
— Подбирал и продавал окурки.  
О прошлом Леви говорит редко, но всякий раз Эрвин не знает, как реагировать. Вот сейчас слабо улыбается и удостаивается очередного снисходительного взгляда.  
— Но потом понял, что это не особо выгодно, и ушёл из бизнеса. В итоге докатился до того, что днём трахаюсь с титанами, вечером — с командором, и всё это — почти задаром.  
Леви в притворном смирении склоняет голову, а потом выгибается так, что Эрвин думает — сломает спину, и аккуратно кладёт крохотный окурок в пепельницу. Слишком крохотный по сравнению с другими, и от этого контраста Эрвину становится неуютно.  
— Когда человечество победит титанов, мы сможем выращивать столько табака, сколько захочется.  
Леви никак не реагирует, невозмутимо достаёт из кармана Эрвина платок, вытирает руки, кладёт платок обратно, выпрямляется:  
— Когда человечество победит титанов, у него найдутся дела поинтереснее, чем курить табак, — и, не отворачиваясь, одним движением расстёгивает брюки.  
Впервые за много дней Эрвин видит, как Леви улыбается.


End file.
